ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ejen Ali Teaser Number One
Ejen Ali Teaser #1 is a proof of concept mockup of what Ejen Ali was envisioned to be, and was vital as part of the birth of WAU Animation Sdn. Bhd. on the 18th of March 2013. The trailer was set at midnight. This was part of a movie concept, in which the details were supposed to be as follows: *'Format': 90 Minutes Feature Film *'Medium': 3D Animation *'Genre': Comedy/Action/Adventure *'Target': 6-12 y/o Boys and Family *'Availability': Q4 2015 Plot In Urban Malaysia’s own MATA Control Room, Ali was being tracked by a Surveillance Tracking Operating System (stOS) known as MATA-OS. In MATA-OS’s case, it was scanning across each and every area to track Ali's location, and in Ali's case, '“EJEN DIKESAN” '[translated: "Agent Detected"] was the result. '“Ejen Ali - Status: Dalam Bahaya” “Ancaman - Identiti: Tidak diketahui” '[translated: "Agent Ali - Status: In Danger // Enemy - Identity: Unknown] On screen, viewers will notice that Ali is marked by the colour orange, whereas the enemies will be highlighted by the colour red. Ali was being chased by three bad looking bouncers, all in black, on an auxiliary roof of a very tall building. Ali, with his Ejen suit glowing red noting the presence of enemies, ran as fast as he could to get away from them, panting and panting about, breath after breath, move after move. Being smart, Ali saw a fence blocking the way with boxes, so he leapt on the boxes and barrels, glided onto the wall, leapt over the fence and stuck a weapon known as the Electric Sticker. Knowing that the bouncers would find a way, Ali fired his shockwave blaster pistol at the barrel, denying the bouncers the chance to grab hold of him. The Electric Sticker took revenge onto one of the bouncers, electrocuting him once he tried to climb over the fence. However, naturally, the other bouncer climbed over the fence without any issue and saw a bomb, known as the Sticker Bomb, unbeknownst to whoever implemented it. The bouncer took the bomb and attempted to fling the bomb at Ali, but failed because it was difficult to remove, and it already began to detonate. Soon, the bomb exploded, killing a total of 2 out of 3 bouncers. Ali was determined that he would get away from the bouncers in no time. Ali's Ejen suit’s lights changed to blue, noting Cooldown mode. Moving along to the WAREHOUSE area, the “Unintelligent Spy”, Ejen Bakar was munching a burger when a bouncer immediately and repeatedly wanted to use his fist to take Ejen Bakar down. Immediately, Ejen Bakar dodged every single one of the bouncer’s fist punches and this made the bouncer very angry. The bouncer sought revenge by attempting to take Ejen Bakar down but Ejen Bakar managed to foil that attempt, using his muscular hands to break the bouncer’s arm, then stuck his burger to the bouncer’s mouth. On the right, another bouncer wanted to take Ejen Bakar down, but Ejen Bakar, feeling determined, grabbed hold of the “Burger Mouth” bouncer and flung that bouncer aiming to the bouncer waiting to take Ejen Bakar down. And THUD! Two bouncers collided against each other, leading to severe bone fractures and casualties. Moving along to the BACK ALLEY. Three bouncers tried to shoot down Ali's own pet cat, Ejen Comot as it ran swiftly, dodging every bullet fired, failing any attempt at shooting it down. With the bouncers already chasing down Ejen Comot and a garbage laden alley at the right, Ejen Comot decided it was the perfect time to use its own ability - the skill to camouflage any colour. Camouflaging mode activated, the bouncers searched high and low to find Ejen Comot, with their shiny .45cal pistols under their possession. But they failed and ultimately gave up. The reason behind this failure was Ejen Comot was standing on a sewer drainage pipe next to a dirty wall and Ejen Comot needed to use this skill to trick the bouncers into thinking there were no traces of evidence to find. So Ejen Comot disabled camouflaging mode and left. Moving back to ALI's side. It was becoming a two-force chase between Ali and the bouncers, originally 8 but now 3 due to 4 bouncers being defeated and an additional one giving up. This time, Ali's Ejen suit was now glowing red again, noting the presence of deadly enemies. Risking his life after realising that the building was exactly as tall as any enterprise building could be, probably 50 floors or less, the bouncers annoyingly could keep up. Ali was running as fast as he could. But soon, the bouncers knew they were behind as Ali increased his running speed to activate his glasses, known as Detector Glasses that enabled his to jump 46.7 metres from the tall building to a lower building. The Detector Glasses then sent information to the MATA-OS Control Room and programmed activation of Ali's Pogo Shoes, which could lead to the springs expanding from Ali's soles and allowing Ali to escape at dangerous ground levels. And Ali managed to jump from the affected building to the next, making the chase end and the bouncers losing track. Characters Involved *Ali *Bakar *Comot *The Bouncer Gang Trivia *This was the first video uploaded by YouTube channel "thewaufactor" as a showcase of what Wau Animation Sdn. Bhd. was capable of. *This teaser was uploaded shortly after a picture of Ejen Ali (27th December 2013) showed up in the official Facebook page for BoBoiBoy, followed by another Ejen Ali related post by the same page. *This was made during the period WAU Animation Sdn. Bhd. was on the ropes of creating a movie. However, the people at WAU Animation Sdn. Bhd. had problems finding suitable sponsors from animation firms to food, as well as book publications and cellphone firms. *Being a first video, both Ali, Bakar and Comot have had visual and personality evolutions since then. Ali was an 8 year old wimpy kid and his suit was packed with muscles and had shades of red and black, but nary a sign of blue and/or yellow. Bakar's suit came with a spy camera and Comot could disguise itself into a dirty stray cat. Now, Ali is 12 years old, his suit gains a varietty of colours and has a new design, Bakar gains his manliness by getting his heart "stolen" by Dos, and Comot is never seen camouflaging into a dirty stray cat. *As noted in the details, it was supposed to be a movie. However, Chief Agent Usamah Zaid reassured they will make a movie based on the Ejen Ali Franchise if the series reaches Series 5. *The weapons used were different from the series draft. Notable weapons found in the movie teaser draft that were absent in the series draft were Pogo Shoes, Sticker Bomb, Electric Sticker and Shockwave Pistol. It is possible that Ali might be given these weapons in the future once Ali evolves as the series progresses, but as of right now, Ali has got to stick with his yo-yo. *The glasses was a draft of what I.R.I.S. was supposed to look like. *Speaking of his abducted father, his father was never seen in the teaser, and only appeared in MISSION: E.V.E.N. as a part of Ali's full name Ghazali. Ali used to be wimpy, now he lacks parental love and is a victim of bullying, and is no longer wimpy. *"Urban Malaysia" is an old name for Cyberaya. *M.A.T.A. OS did not exist in the final series draft, but will be included when time permits. *The soundtrack was created by Animonsta Studios and was later used in version 1.0 to 1.5 of the game Ejen Ali: MATA Training Academy. * This teaser lacked characters such as Puan Munah, Alicia, Viktor Ong, Rizwan, General Rama, etc. *This teaser lacked some locations such as SRT Cyberaya 1. However, they were added shortly thereafter. Early Ejen Ali coverage on Amanz Malaysia The teaser gained fame when two news updates by Malaysian multimedia portal amanz.my circulated in the Ejen Ali scape. One was about the advancement of Malaysia in technology in the year 2013 while the other was about the Teaser #1 itself. Gallery 10257909 981287948608015 7571193298116234946 o.jpg 12401715 981287958608014 5799700692960739098 o.jpg 1017714 981287945274682 8400024120076623674 n.jpg 535354 981287951941348 1679224023905321988 n.jpg 10620776 981288035274673 7105985966673736220 n.jpg 12418815 981288045274672 4640758961033459951 o.jpg 12401751 981288055274671 4790395705671912396 o.jpg 966590 981288058608004 2508128304014368428 o.jpg 12401739 981288105274666 3325704067578994407 o.jpg 921108 981288131941330 2669371994264399739 o.jpg 12419035 981288135274663 9122684510389074193 o.jpg 10658840 981288858607924 7735812754872871732 o.jpg 12401912 981288925274584 7200556965233652274 o.jpg 921108 981288928607917 2401982386711241079 o.jpg 10258284 981288935274583 4966497431632716640 o.jpg 12465858 981288931941250 5186130433614316056 o.jpg 1488014 981302725273204 972734905276926194 n.jpg 10636857 981363948600415 4532895736700180068 o.jpg Videos EJEN ALI - TEASER 1 EJEN ALI - Teaser Progression Reel Category:Early Drafts Category:Teasers Category:Proof of Concept